The One That Got Away
by GabanaF
Summary: O que deveria ter acontecido após o acidente de Quinn em On My Way.
1. Chapter 1

— Estou a caminho.

Rachel leu a resposta de Quinn e se permitiu um suspiro aliviado. Ela chegaria a tempo, tinha certeza. Santana estava errada, Quinn não perderia seu casamento, Quinn não perderia um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

Mas a sensação de que algo estava errado não saía dela.

Fosse o casamento. Estava forçando aquilo, sabia que Finn era o garoto da sua vida, mas por que precisava casar-se com ele no colegial? Quer dizer, por que seus pais ainda não haviam lhe interrompido? Por que todos os outros garotos do Glee não falavam nada, por que Quinn, e somente Quinn, interferira naquela maluquice?

"Todos acham que está feliz", respondeu uma voz na sua cabeça. Rachel mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Se ela estava feliz? Claro, ia se casar, o sonho de qualquer garota na sua idade. Não tinha ideia de como os dois seguiriam dali pra frente, mas ela e Finn poderiam passar por isso. Eles sempre superavam tudo. Era o sonho de qualquer garota, se casar.

Entretanto, Rachel Berry não era qualquer garota.

Dez minutos haviam passado. Quinn não surgira na sala. Rachel começava a se preocupar. Andava para todos os lados do cômodo, Kurt tentava acalmá-la, Finn saíra para tomar um café e já estava de volta, e ninguém mais parecia querer falar alguma coisa.

Quinze minutos. Rachel sentara ao lado de Santana e Brittany. Ela tentava discar para Quinn desesperadamente, porém o número caía sempre na caixa de mensagens. Finn e Burt conversavam a um canto, o garoto aparentando irritação demais para o seu próprio casamento.

— Rachel, nós não temos tempo a perder, vamos — falou Finn, irritado depois de meia hora, pegando a mão da garota e a puxando para fora da sala de espera.

Rachel acordou de seu devaneio, desvencilhando do aperto dele. Olhou nervosa para Finn, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. Hiram e Leroy se entreolharam, sorrindo timidamente.

— Não! — exclamou a garota. — Eu não vou me casar até que _ela_ esteja aqui.

— Qual é o problema entre você e Quinn? — tornou Finn, a fúria estampada em sua expressão. — Ela nem gosta de você, pra começo de conversa.

Ela crispou os lábios, furiosa. Finn pareceu arrepender-se do que dissera e afastou um passo dela, seu rosto mostrando um real medo de Rachel Berry.

— Ela me ama — disse Rachel sem pensar, olhando para os lados e identificando sua bolsa perto de Santana. As expressões das pessoas na sala estavam petrificadas. — Isso é o que há entre a gente.

Rachel empurrou Santana para o lado e pegou sua bolsa, indo na direção da porta. Ninguém falou. Ninguém a impediu, nem mesmo Finn. Só deixaram que ela fugisse pelos corredores do cartório no seu vestido de noiva barato para ir atrás de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

A última coisa que Quinn viu foi a confirmação de que a mensagem fora enviada.

Depois, um flash. O som de vidro se quebrando. A dor atingindo todas as partes de seu corpo. A cabeça rodando. Ar se esvaindo de seus pulmões, a dificuldade de respirar. A necessidade de continuar ali, mas de querer ir embora para acabar com o sofrimento.

Rachel... Era em quem pensava. Chegaria atrasada ao casamento, Rachel não perdoaria ela por isso, jamais. Prometera que estaria lá, que daria suporte a ela mesmo achando a ideia maluca. Mas estaria com ela, madrinha de seu casamento com Finn Hudson.

Agora não estaria mais.

Queria abrir os olhos. Cada célula do seu corpo doía, e tentavam impedi-la a não fazer nenhum movimento, contudo, ela era Lucy Quinn Fabray e não aceitava comando de ninguém, nem mesmo vindos de seu próprio organismo. Forçou mais um pouco, a visão embaçada do retrovisor do carro quebrado finalmente chegando aos seus olhos.

— Rachel...

Ouviu gritos. Vozes exclamando alto desesperadas por algo. Ajuda? Talvez. Seus olhos mal distinguiam o que se passava ali. Tudo o que ela queria era levantar, sair das ferragens e ir ao casamento de Rachel. Por que, então, não conseguia se mexer? Por que simplesmente não fazia suas pernas se mexerem para sair do carro?

— Meu Deus, tem uma garota aqui! — Quinn escutou outro grito, mais de perto. — Alguém ligue para 911!

— Rachel...

Por que a pessoa que estava perto dela não lhe ouvia? Por que ela não a ajudava a levantar e chegar a tempo ao casamento? Por que todos estavam desesperados por causa dela, quando Rachel estava prestes a se casar sem a presença de uma das madrinhas?

Ela tentou respirar mais uma vez, porém parecia que seu pulmão estava cheio de pequenos cacos de vidro. Cada inspiração doía como se tivesse passando por uma peneira de aço. Seus olhos tornaram a fechar; Quinn nunca havia sentido tanta dor em sua vida, e sua única grande preocupação era chegar ao casamento de Rachel...

— Ela tá... se casando... e-eu... e-eu n-não...

— A garota tá falando! — exclamou outra pessoa. Quinn sentiu a mão de alguém passar pela sua testa. — Não se preocupe mocinha, eles vão chegar rápido, eu prometo.

— R-rachel...

— Seu nome é Rachel? — a voz continuou a falar, porém ela não dava importância. Seja lá quem fosse a pessoa a estar ao seu lado, ela era muito idiota. — Tudo vai ficar bem, ok, Rachel?

Se Quinn tivesse forças, reviraria os olhos. Rachel precisava dela, porra! Rachel estava se casando, Rachel iria ficar puta com ela por não estar lá. Rachel nunca perdoaria Quinn, nunca.

Uma onda de dor mais forte que as outras atravessou seu corpo e Quinn Fabray não acordou mais.

* * *

As mãos de Rachel tremiam ao alcançar o volante. Ela definitivamente não estava em condições de dirigir, mas precisava. Quinn não estava no cartório, alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido com ela, teria desistido de apoiá-la?

Não, Quinn mandara uma mensagem. Ela estava a caminho, algo tão importante para as duas, Quinn estava deixando o orgulho de lado para apoiá-la acima de todas as circunstâncias. Ela estava a caminho de seu casamento, algo teria acontecido entre esse pequeno período de tempo...

Rachel balançou a cabeça, tentando não levar seus pensamentos a um lugar negativo. Quinn estava bem. Na certa, voltara para casa por que o vestido estava rasgado em algum lugar e sua mãe o consertava. É, era isso. Pensamentos positivos, Rachel. Quinn não mandara uma nova mensagem por que estava ocupada ficando perfeita para seu casamento.

O coração de Rachel deu um salto ao observar o engarrafamento que surgia poucos quilômetros a sua frente.

Um acidente. Não podia ver muito da distância que estava, mas tinha certeza. As pessoas saíam dos carros, se aglomerando no meio da estrada, e Rachel Berry não pôde se controlar a deixar o Land Rover de Leroy para correr e descobrir o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

A náusea veio assim que viu o Beetle vermelho. O ar lhe faltou. A placa era a do carro Quinn, os paramédicos levavam para a ambulância uma garota de cabelos loiros irreconhecíveis da parte de Rachel.

Puxou o ar novamente, a cabeça girando, os olhos se recusando a acreditar no que via. Apoiou-se num carro ao lado dela, ouviu alguém lhe chamar, perguntando se estava bem. Claro que não estava. Quinn... num acidente de carro. Quinn... sendo carregada numa maca naquele exato momento.

Seu celular vibrou. Não queria atender, não importava se fossem seus pais, Finn ou Kurt. Quinn era levada pela ambulância; ela sequer teve a coragem de gritar por ela, perguntar se a garota estava viva. Só ficou parada na estrada. Sentiu o celular novamente tocar na sua bolsa. Relutante, as mãos tremendo violentamente, ela o pegou e arfou quase que no mesmo instante.

Quinn.

Quinn? Mesmo com o desespero tomando todo seu corpo, Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha. Quinn, que acabara de ver sendo carregada por paramédicos na direção do hospital de Lima? _Quinn Fabray_, para quem mandara mensagens na última hora perguntando onde estava? Estava louca, era isso.

O telefone tocou outra vez. O nome de Quinn apareceu novamente no visor. Trêmula, desolada, e acreditando minimamente que pudesse realmente ser Quinn, Rachel atendeu o celular.

— A-alô? — indagou; a voz saiu fraca. — Quinn?

— Rachel Berry? — O tom era rouco, mas direto. Não era Quinn. — Você conhece alguma Quinn Fabray?

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça, até perceber que a pessoa na outra linha não lhe entenderia. Murmurou um sim, vacilante.

— Houve um acidente... — A voz falou, escolhendo as palavras. — O carro de Quinn foi atingido... Na estrada...

— Eu sei — interrompeu Rachel; as lágrimas caíam terrivelmente. — Estou aqui.

A voz parou de falar. A ambulância já estava longe. Provavelmente em direção ao Hospital Geral de Lima, os paramédicos salvando a vida de Quinn enquanto ela permanecia em estado de choque. As pessoas se afastavam da cena, a polícia chegara, e Quinn fora embora.

Quinn fora embora. Rachel largou o celular no chão, não ouvindo os apelos desesperados do homem com quem falava, pedindo para que o seguisse e fosse ao hospital. Deixou-o lá. Quinn tinha ido embora. Ela precisava correr. Derrapou ao entrar no Land Rover do pai, suas mãos voltando a tremer constantemente. Quinn fora embora. Apertou o pedal que dava ré e deu um cavalo de pau, marchando em direção ao hospital.

Quinn fora embora.

Mas Rachel não a deixaria ir para sempre.

* * *

— Não.

Santana não acreditava. Não queria acreditar. Quinn não poderia ter sofrido um acidente de carro. Quinn não poderia estar a caminho do Hospital de Lima prestes a morrer. Não Quinn, não sua melhor amiga.

Ainda estava na sala de espera das damas de honra, sentindo o mundo se tornar menor, encolher, por que não era possível que Quinn Fabray estivesse dentro de uma ambulância sendo carregada para um hospital.

Seus olhos arderam em lágrimas. Sentiu a mão de Brittany afagar a sua por cima do vestido ridículo que Rachel escolhera para as damas de honra. Um pouco da dor se esvaiu, mas Santana se recusou a olhar para a namorada, pois sabia que Brittany estava tão em choque quanto ela. Por Rachel ter fugido do casamento sem sequer saber o que estava acontecendo com Quinn, por elas estarem perto de perder uma amiga...

— Não — repetiu com firmeza. Quinn era a garota mais forte que Santana já conhecera, ela superaria — sempre superava. Passava por cima de todos com aquele sorriso superior, era nisso em que confiaria. Quinn iria deixá-la orgulhosa mais uma vez.

— Ela não pode morrer — falou Brittany, a voz embargada. — Não pode... Simplesmente não pode.

— Por que não, hein? — indagou Santana, passando o braço pela namorada e deixando que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Com ela, Santana poderia respirar aliviada um pouco.

— Ela não pode quebrar o Unholy Trinity — murmurou Brittany afobada, se deixando levar pelas lágrimas e enfiando o rosto no peito de Santana. — Não pode.

Santana sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem e apertou Brittany mais para perto de si. Mr. Schue as chamou minutos depois para procurar por Rachel e ir ao hospital. Sra. Fabray já sabia do acidente, estava a caminho também.

Ela levantou-se, com Brittany ainda abraçada a si, caminhando para sair da sala ao lado de Kurt, que possuía a expressão perdida enquanto estava de mãos dadas a Blaine.

Quinn não morreria. Quinn era a garota mais forte que conhecera. E, já que ela não estava lá, teria que bancá-la por tempo suficiente para os outros.

* * *

— Quinn Fabray! — exclamou Rachel ao tropeçar na frente da porta da enfermaria do hospital ofegante. — Eu quero ver Quinn Fabray!

A enfermeira a encarou como se fosse potencialmente louca, mas ela não se importou. Precisava ver Quinn, ter certeza de que ela estava bem, quem sabe cantar para ela. Se não visse Quinn, teria um ataque cardíaco, por que era _sua_ culpa a garota estar ali.

Ignorou os olhares dos outros pacientes para ela. E daí se estava com um vestido de noiva? E daí que ele estava todo sujo e enlameado? A única coisa que ela precisava era ver Quinn.

— Nome? — perguntou a mulher calmamente, digitando algo que Rachel não quis saber o que era.

— Rachel Berry! — gritou frustrada, batendo os punhos no balcão.

— Ah, a garota Rachel — disse a enfermeira, baixinho.

Apesar de toda a incredulidade e a desolação, Rachel arregalou os olhos para a mulher.

— Que garota Rachel?

— Ela chegou há poucos minutos. Murmurava seu nome com um desespero que assustou a todos do plantão. Nenhuma pessoa naquele estado havia chegado com condições para falar alguma coisa. Desculpe, Srta. Berry, mas terá de esperar para vê-la. Ela acabou de entrar numa cirurgia.

Rachel deitou a cabeça nos braços no balcão, perdida. Ela estava numa cirurgia. A enfermeira não queria informar a ela em qual parte do corpo, mas pela forma que ela falara dava para lhe dar uma ideia de como Quinn estaria.

Sentiu mãos a pegando pela cintura e a levando para uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. Suspeitou que fosse a enfermeira, mas ao levantar os olhos, se deparou com Kurt, sorrindo triste. Santana estava numa cadeira ao lado dela, sua expressão deixando bem claro que ela estaria se aproximando dela apenas por causa de Quinn. Brittany, ao lado de Santana, chorava torrencialmente no ombro da namorada.

Finn e seus pais permaneciam longe por alguma razão. Rachel os queria perto, porém suas últimas palavras ao noivo, ainda na distante sala de espera das madrinhas, a fazia esquecer isso. Estavam um tanto desapontados com ela, todos os três. Não os ansiava perto demais, não enquanto Quinn não estivesse ao lado dela novamente.

Seus olhos ardiam por causa das lágrimas. Mais uma vez, teria de esperar. Não gostava disso. Deixou-se englobar pelo abraço fiel de Kurt, seu estômago dando uma volta completa ao pensar no pior: ela poderia morrer.

Quinn podia morrer.

Rachel apertou o braço com tanta força que sentiu a unha rasgar a carne. Ela tinha que aliviar a dor. Tinha que se esquecer de Quinn por uns minutos. Lembrou de Karofsky e sua tentativa de suicídio no início da semana, mas isso não a impediu de continuar a segurar o braço com fúria.

O ar estava lhe faltando de novo. O abraço de Kurt não era mais tão mágico e único como antes. Era frio, nada acolhedor. Era sua culpa de Quinn estar ali. Se não tivesse adiantado o casamento, se não tivesse insistindo tanto para Quinn que ela se apressasse... As duas poderiam ainda estar comemorando a vitória no Regional e a reentrada de Quinn para as Cheerios.

Rachel inspirou outra vez, procurando todo o oxigênio perto dela. Quinn havia acabado de entrar para as Cheerios. Ela queria terminar o ano sendo campeã das Nacionais, queria levar às garotas à vitória outra vez, como não fazia há dois anos.

Seus ossos enfraqueceram; Rachel não parava de tremer. E se ela não pudesse mais andar? E se a fratura dela tivesse sido na medula óssea e ela virasse cadeirante como Artie? Os sonhos de Quinn, Yale, um apartamento para as duas em Manhattan depois da graduação... Rachel acabara com tudo aquilo.

— Rachel? — A voz distante de Kurt chamou a atenção. Levantou os olhos, perdida. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado diante do semblante da garota. — Ah, vai ficar tudo bem. Quinn vai sair dessa.

Rachel não conseguia acreditar nele, não enquanto não a visse. A garota linda de olhos amendoados a olhando confusa, provavelmente se culpando pelo casamento. Rachel não levaria a sério nenhum deles, não enquanto não a encontrasse sã e salva na cama da enfermaria, sorrindo lindamente para ela.

* * *

As horas passaram, os dias se foram rapidamente; as semanas partiram tão rápido quanto.

E Quinn não acordava.

Rachel já se acostumara com a expressão sonhadora da garota cercada por vários fios e os equipamentos estranhos que provavelmente iriam ajudar Quinn a acordar, mas que para Rachel não havia nenhum sentido.

Na visita que completava um mês da estadia de Quinn no hospital, Rachel cumprimentou o doutor como um velho e grande amigo. Os pais haviam lhe trazido, pois Kurt estava ocupado preenchendo papéis para o NYADA. Ela era conhecida como a "Garota Rachel", melhor amiga da menina do quarto 21B, pois essas eram as únicas palavras que Quinn proferira antes de entrar em coma, ainda no local do acidente.

— Oi, Quinn — cumprimentou Rachel entusiasmada ao entrar no quarto, mesmo sabendo que a amiga não iria responder. — Eu sei que não é um tempo para comemorar, mas trouxe uma caixa de chocolates. Um mês aqui, é muita coisa.

Ela sentou-se ao lado do leito numa poltrona de plástico barata que Judy ultimamente usava como cama. Ela liberara Rachel, e apenas ela, para que pudesse visitar Quinn, representando todos os garotos do Glee. É claro que alguns não aceitaram — Santana ameaçou jogar as enfermeiras da recepção pela janela do décimo andar da última vez em que estivera ali —, mas no fim, tudo terminou como Judy desejara.

Rachel deixou a caixa de chocolates na mesinha ao lado da cama de Quinn e pegou a mão da garota. Seus dedos formigaram, porém ela continuava a não ter sinal nenhum vindo dos dedos de Quinn. Olhou triste para ela, mas isso logo desapareceu: tinha que contar-lhe as boas novas.

— Acredita que Finn continua com a história de querer se casar? — exclamou Rachel, indignada, mas não esperou resposta: — Eu o amo, sério, mas depois disso tudo... Acho que você está certa, Quinn, eu iria arruinar minha vida me casando com essa idade.

Ela deu um sorriso acolhedor, passando a mão pela testa suada de Quinn, a outra ainda agarrada firmemente à sua mão. Rachel olhou distante para a janela, se perguntando o que a fazia ir ali todos os dias, sofrer todas as dores, chorar todas as noites, se o problema todo podia ser muito bem resolvido se apenas parasse de pedir permissão a Judy para visitar Quinn, talvez entregar a guarda de suas visitas a Santana.

— O médico disse que eu deveria cantar pra você — murmurou Rachel, corando fortemente. Era incrível que, mesmo em coma, Quinn conseguia lhe passar a maioria das emoções que sentia quando ela estava acordada. — Que ajudaria se você ouvisse vozes conhecidas. Mas — ela suspirou pesadamente —, eu estou cantando pra você há um mês e você ainda não ouviu nada...

Rachel se afastou de Quinn e afundou na poltrona, chorando. Ela não queria cair aos prantos sempre que entrava no quarto 21B, porém a expressão tranqüila de Quinn, sem saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, deixava Rachel sem ar. Pois ela culpava a si por Quinn estar naquele estado, culparia para sempre. E se Quinn por acaso acordasse... Olhar para ela seria uma tortura maior ainda.

— _In another life, I would be your girl _— cantou Rachel, baixinho, ainda enroscada na poltrona, fitando o rosto de Quinn — _we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world…_

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que caíam pelas bochechas, desejando terminar o refrão da música, contudo sabia que não daria conta. Aquela canção... Definia tão bem o que estava sentindo no momento. A verdade batia na sua cara outra vez. Rachel se arrependia tanto por ter deixado de falar a Quinn o quanto ela era importante na sua vida...

— _In another life, I would make you stay… _— Rachel soltou um suspiro fraco, engasgando em suas palavras — _so I don't have to say you were the one that got away…_

As coisas aconteceram lentamente, então.

Rachel piscou. Ela estreitou os olhos na direção da mão de Quinn. Podia jurar que a vira se mexer um nada... Limpou os olhos e saltou da poltrona, observando atentamente Quinn como nunca fizera na vida. O dedo indicador de Quinn moveu alguns milímetros.

Rachel arfou. A boca de Quinn abriu-se vagarosamente dentro da máscara de oxigênio, como se procurasse por mais ar. Ela piscou outra vez, dando uma risada de plena felicidade. Quinn estava acordando...! Não estava?

Quando Quinn enfim abriu os olhos, confusos, encarando Rachel e provavelmente se perguntando o que ela faria ali, a garota acordou de sua bolha de felicidade, correndo para a porta à procura do médico de Quinn.

— Doutor Jones! — gritou Rachel no meio do corredor, às cegas. — Quinn acordou! Quinn...

Uma enfermeira passou por ela, e Rachel rapidamente explicou a situação a ela. A mulher fora atrás do médico assim que ouvira Rachel enquanto a garota voltou para o quarto 21B, sem esconder conter seu sorriso. Quinn acordara!

Ao entrar no quarto, notou que Quinn tentava tirar os aparelhos de seu corpo e a máscara de oxigênio. A cada movimento, podia ser o mais fraco deles, sua expressão ardia em dor. Rachel adiantou o passo e tirou as mãos da garota de cima de seu rosto, pondo-as delicadamente ao lado de seu tronco.

— Quinn... — Rachel sussurrou calmamente, acariciando a mão da garota por baixo da sua. — Você se lembra de mim?

Depois de uma careta, Quinn concordou. Rachel se perguntou se seria errado tirar a máscara da garota. Queria tanto ouvi-la sua voz... No entanto, permaneceu apenas a encarando. Não queria causar mais danos do que causara.

A troca de olhares pareceu durar horas. Ela tinha que perguntar tantas coisas... Antes que pudesse abrir a boca e falar algo, o médico de Quinn entrou no quarto num estrondo, carregados de enfermeiros nas suas costas. Um deles puxou Rachel para fora enquanto sentia os olhos de Quinn a seguindo.

Quinn não queria que fosse embora. Quinn precisava dela. Quinn a queria por perto. Ela tentou gritar, soltar-se do abraço de urso que um enfermeiro homem lhe dava, mas nada parecia dar certo. Ele não a soltaria tão cedo.

— Tudo vai ficar bem com sua amiga — sussurrou o cara em seu ouvido quando Rachel parou de espernear. — Ele só vai checar algumas coisas, procedimento básico para quem acabou de sair do coma.

Rachel queria acreditar, queria muito, mas o tom calmo do garoto — que não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela — assustava. Ele não parecia muito confiante em suas palavras. Rachel apenas queria estar ao lado de Quinn, com ela acordada. Conversar com ela, rir de alguma besteira. Por que nenhum deles via isso?

Ela se desvencilhou do enfermeiro e sentou no chão do corredor, ouvindo vagamente Jones perguntar algo a Quinn. Ela não respondia. Os passos do garoto sumiram para dentro do quarto. Rachel podia não ter gostado dele, mas o que ela precisava, além do sorriso de Quinn, era alguém ao seu lado para suportar a dor, mesmo sendo um completo desconhecido.

Os minutos passavam lentamente. Nenhum dos enfermeiros ou o doutor saía do quarto, deixando Rachel do lado de fora, sem respostas. Ela permaneceu encostada à parede, os últimos resquícios de lágrimas enxugados há tempos.

— Srta. Berry? — chamou doutor Jones por fim. Rachel ergueu a cabeça, preocupada. Lá de cima, o médico a ajudou a levantar-se. Ela tentou olhar por cima do ombro dele, e o homem deu uma risada grave. — Quinn está bem. Está acordada, chamamos a mãe dela e ela já está a caminho. — O médico olhou para a prancheta, obviamente tendo algo a mais para dizer. — O único problema é que...

Ele mordeu o lábio, apreensivo. Rachel parou de tentar passar por ele e o encarou.

— Quinn não sente suas pernas. Temo que fique paraplégica.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas, chocada. Era seu pior pesadelo desde o acidente. Quinn numa cadeira de rodas, sem terminar o ano na McKinley nas Cheerios como queria — sem poder dançar para sempre. Ela se apoiou no homem, um gosto horrível vindo na sua boca. Jamais se perdoaria por aquele acidente, jamais.

— Não falo que vai ser para sempre... — tentou animar Jones com um sorriso sem graça. — Fisioterapia ajuda na maioria dos casos. Seu dano na medula não é irreversível como o de seu amigo... Artie, não é?

Rachel meneou a cabeça, sem ouvir mais do que o médico falava. Correu para dentro do quarto e encontrou uma Quinn sorrindo sôfrega, mas parecendo tão feliz, sem se dar a mínima para o que acabara de acontecer... Tão viva.

— Oi — ela disse num sussurro quando Rachel se aproximou. — Acho que eu sonhei com você.

Ela deu outro sorriso. Cada palavra ou expressão que Quinn fazia parecia trazer a ela uma dor horrível. Rachel queria fazê-la parar, porém estava falando com Quinn Fabray, e ela não era o tipo de garota que iria desistir fácil.

Kurt estava certo, Quinn iria sair dessa.


	2. Chapter 2

— Então eu parei o casamento? — perguntou Quinn outra vez, ainda impressionada com o próprio feito. — Que demais!

— É, mas olha o que isso lhe causou — observou Rachel triste, olhando para as pernas imóveis da garota.

Quinn abanou a mão num gesto displicente, dando uma risada. Rachel revirou os olhos, porém não deixou de ficar um pouco deprimida. Fazia mais de duas semanas que Quinn acordara do coma, e o doutor Jones anunciara no dia anterior que ela já estava pronta para ir embora do hospital na manhã do dia seguinte.

Ela continuava com as fisioterapias, mas nada não dava muito resultado. Artie agora a visitava constantemente, tanto quando Rachel, prevenindo-a com dicas se por acaso aquilo tudo ficasse permanente, o que causara uma onda de fúria em Santana nos últimos dias de aula, ela começara a pegar no pé de Rachel muito além que o normal. Rachel quase obrigara Judy a deixá-la visitar Quinn, mas a mãe da garota decidira que não, e ninguém podia mudar a cabeça de uma Fabray, ela sabia muito bem disso.

— Ah, Rachel, isso foi só um presságio — disse Quinn sabiamente; Rachel franziu o cenho para a garota. — Saca? Quando uma coisa ruim acontece para depois acontecer algo bom.

— Meu conceito de presságio não é bem assim — Rachel retrucou séria. — E eu ainda não vejo nenhuma coisa boa que tenha saído desse seu acidente.

Quinn não respondeu. Seu semblante ficou subitamente infeliz, e Rachel percebeu tarde demais que falara a coisa errada. Para ela ainda não tinha um motivo de comemoração, afinal Quinn continuava sem ter seu movimento nas pernas, seus sonhos haviam sido massacrados por ela, a chance de Quinn para ir a Yale não eram das melhores, já que era possível que passaria os próximos meses em Lima fazendo reabilitação.

Mas para Quinn... o simples fato de estar acordada parecia uma grande vitória para ela. Rachel se lembrava vividamente dos momentos de sofrimento dela quando acordara, e dos seus sorrisos sôfregos, das suas lágrimas de felicidade por sentir o mindinho há quatro dias... Quinn queria viver uma conquista de cada vez e aparentava estar levando isso muito a sério.

— Rachel — chamou uma enfermeira enfiando a cabeça dentro do quarto e quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara. — Hora de ir.

— Mas... — Quinn tentou argumentar para a enfermeira, perdida. — Minha mãe não vai dormir aqui... Deixe Rachel ficar!

Rachel deu um sorriso bondoso, afagando a mão de Quinn. Judy arranjara um turno à noite durante três dias da semana para continuar a pagar o apartamento de Quinn (o orgulho Fabray não a permitira ligar para o pai da garota), e pelo jeito, um dia antes da filha sair do hospital era uma dessas noites.

— Você sabe que eu não posso Quinn... — a enfermeira retrucou, seus olhos pousados nas mãos unidas das duas. Rachel sempre tinha que confirmar com ela que era somente amiga de Quinn e nada mais. — Doutor Jones me demite se eu deixá-la aqui.

— Mas é minha última noite aqui! Se eu não posso ter uma festa, quero pelo menos que minha melhor amiga fique aqui comigo!

Quinn se desvencilhou de Rachel e cruzou os braços, emburrada. O olhar da enfermeira e de Rachel se encontraram, as duas reviraram os olhos. Quando Quinn colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, muito raramente você fazia tirá-la. Rachel encarou a enfermeira com olhos pedintes, o que geralmente funcionava com seus pais, Finn e Kurt. Se fosse tão importante para Quinn, é claro que ficaria.

A mulher mordeu o lábio, mas no fim concordou. Quinn abriu um sorriso alegre.

— Valeu! — agradeceu com os olhos brilhantes.

— Não saia daqui durante a noite, entendeu? — disse a outra para Rachel num tom de aviso. Depois, ela saiu do quarto reclamando o quanto adolescentes eram chatos.

Rachel virou-se para Quinn, animada.

— Então, o que você faz aqui à noite? — perguntou maliciosa.

— Durmo — respondeu Quinn rindo. Ela bateu a mão no colchão, pedindo silenciosamente para que Rachel deitasse ali com ela.

Rachel hesitou por um momento na poltrona de plástico barato. Ela já deitara com Quinn inúmeras vezes no colchão — a maioria delas para consolá-la pela fisioterapia estar indo tão mal —, mas dormir com ela era outra coisa. Quinn viu sua indecisão e riu novamente.

— Vamos Rachel, é só uma noite, depois você pode voltar para o Finn — disse Quinn, deixando o ressentimento marcar o nome do namorado de Rachel.

O sorriso de Quinn iluminava o quarto 21B de uma maneira que as luzes não conseguiam. Trazia a Rachel mais esperança, uma vontade imensa de viver. Não conseguia dizer não para àquele sorriso. Levantou-se com dificuldade da cadeira e sentou na cama de Quinn, acanhada. Olhou para ela, e as duas caíram na risada.

— Para de besteira, deita logo.

Rachel rolou os olhos e afastou as pernas de Quinn. A garota fez uma careta, mas Rachel se acostumara com isso; ela sempre fingia que suas pernas tinham movimento e tentava imitar suas reações de antes do acidente. Nada doía mais nela que isso.

Ela estendeu as pernas na cama e passou um de seus braços pelo pescoço de Quinn, apertando o seu ombro esquerdo. Sua cabeça deitou no outro ombro da garota confortavelmente. Quinn beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e Rachel passou o braço direito pelo seu abdômen, apertando-a contra o corpo pequeno.

Nenhuma das duas falou por um bom tempo. Ela não achou que precisavam de muitas palavras. A posição ficou desconfortável com o passar das horas, mas Rachel não se importou.

Quinn estava bem. Quinn voltaria para a escola. Quinn voltaria a ser sua por um período maior do que uma hora diária. Ela esboçou um sorriso com o pensamento. Tudo voltaria ao normal.

* * *

— Sua mãe é uma vadia, Fabray — comentou Santana assim que viu a cadeira de rodas de Quinn entrar na sala do coral.

Rachel a guiava por toda a escola na parte da tarde, pois sua alta havia demorado mais que o normal e elas haviam perdido o período da manhã na escola — nada que Quinn pudesse reclamar muito. Sua mãe não lhe esperava na saída do hospital, infelizmente, mas ela tivera uma viagem muito divertida com Hiram e Leroy durante o caminho até a McKinley High onde eles discutiram o que uma atriz cadeirante poderia fazer.

A conversa, ao contrário do que a filha deles poderia pensar, não deixara Quinn triste. As opções que Hiram lhe dera para após terminar Yale haviam sido ao mesmo tempo engraçadas e sérias. Quinn já estava um pouco melhor, achava que poderia fazer graça da sua situação.

— Me fale algo que não sei — Quinn retrucou, sentindo o abraço de Santana quase quebrar suas costelas. Os outros membros do Glee faziam fila atrás dela para que pudessem abraçá-la, menos Finn, que parecia discutir com Rachel a um canto.

Brittany sentou em seu colo sem nenhuma cerimônia e a abraçou com a mesma intensidade de Santana. Quinn tentou parecer animada ao conversar com os colegas, porém seus olhos não paravam de ir e vir entre Finn e Rachel, mais distantes.

Ela mordeu o lábio, um tanto decepcionada. Rachel voltara para o Finn, é claro. Nem mesmo duas semanas de puro amor e carinho entre elas poderia separá-los. Nem mesmo o fato de Rachel ter dormido com ela na noite anterior e ter ficado com Quinn o dia inteiro faria Finn desistir da sua loucura de casamento.

Rachel não entendia... Mentira para ela na noite anterior. Ela mal conseguia dormir nas últimas duas semanas. Ela ficava acordada, na maioria das vezes zapeando os canais da TV. Tinha medo de adormecer. Por que quando conseguia, os sons do vidro batendo contra seu corpo voltavam, os ossos voltavam a doer, sua consciência se perdia e tudo o que ela podia pensar era no quanto decepcionara Rachel por não estar lá, apoiando-a, no dia do casamento.

Não fazia ideia de como conseguira dormir tão profundamente na noite anterior. Talvez fosse o calor de Rachel invadindo todo seu espaço vital, lhe dando energia. A simples presença de Rachel fazia seu coração bater mais forte, descompassado, e Quinn, por um milésimo de segundo, sentiu suas pernas, os músculos delas trabalhando agilmente para que pudesse voltar a andar.

Uma pequena conclusão Quinn tirou daquela noite: Rachel Berry era a luz da sua vida, a razão por ela continuar ali, naquele mundo.

— E aí, Fabray! — cumprimentou Artie por último, tirando Quinn de seu devaneio. A garota bateu um high-five com ele, deixando Finn e Rachel de lado. — É bom ver você nessa sua _caranga_ nova.

Quinn riu do tom hip-hop dele. Artie fez alguns movimentos com sua cadeira de rodas e forçou Quinn a imitá-lo. A garota tentou fazer a maioria, mas quase caiu, e acabou sendo salva por Puck, que empurrou ela até as cadeiras da sala de coral bem na hora que Mr. Schue entrara.

— Quinn! É um prazer ter você de volta — disse o professor com um sorriso animado, cumprimentando-a com mais um abraço. — Eu não sei se sua condição é permanente...

— Não é — disse Quinn imediatamente, querendo poder levantar da cadeira naquele momento para provar seu argumento. Porém, suas pernas não lhe deram ouvidos. — Só alguns meses de fisioterapia, e eu vou estar novinha em folha.

A turma aplaudiu. Artie deu tapinhas em suas costas. Os olhos de Quinn procuraram os de Rachel, mas a garota continuava atracada com Finn perto da bateria. Ela bufou, deprimida.

— Eu espero que o Artie possa ajudar você a fazer nosso número para as Nacionais, poderia ser até interessante ter um dueto entre vocês!

Quinn e Artie se entreolharam, assustados.

— Menos, Mr. Schue — retrucou Quinn. O professor pareceu um tanto chateado. Ela rolou sua cadeira para ficar de frente aos colegas, e convenientemente para dar às costas para Rachel e Finn na bateria. —Eu sei que estamos a pouco menos de um mês das Nacionais, mas eu prometo não estragar o trabalho duro de vocês. Vou fazer o possível pra que eu possa ir à viagem. Andando.

Santana levantou-se junto com Brittany e abraçou-a novamente, sufocando a garota com o tanto de amor que davam. Quinn começara a ficar com medo, porque quando a amiga iniciava suas demonstrações de amor em público, era por que queria alguma coisa.

* * *

Não deu outra: mais tarde, quando a reunião do Glee terminou, Santana empurrou Quinn para fora da sala na direção do auditório, e murmurou em seu ouvido:

— Agora, você vai me contar o que você e a Berry fizeram naquele quarto limpinho do hospital depois que acordou.

Quinn revirou os olhos, mas se deixou levar. Não tinha nada com que pudesse combater Santana Lopez mesmo...

— A gente não fez nada — disse Quinn pela milésima vez. Santana deu de ombros, não ouvindo. — Só se ela abusou de mim enquanto eu tava desacordada.

Ela focou seus olhos nos de Quinn, dando um sorriso malicioso. Quinn passou a língua pelos lábios, cansada, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada do auditório. Brittany a segurava por trás na cadeira, e não havia outra forma de sair dali senão atropelando Santana, o que parecia ser uma boa oferta no momento.

— Ela e Finn não terminaram — contou Santana de repente. Os olhos de Quinn, distraídos com uma formiguinha no chão do auditório, voaram para a garota. — Acho que ela não te falou isso, né?

— Rachel me disse que eu tinha parado o casamento, e que não voltaria a pensar nele tão cedo — admitiu Quinn, desviando o olhar de novo. — Mas não falou nada sobre término.

Santana suspirou solidária. Brittany demonstrou seu apoio quase deixando Quinn passar por cima de Santana ao soltar uma das mãos da cadeira de rodas para acariciar-lhe as costas.

— Quando você vai pegar _sua_ garota de volta, Quinn? — Santana perguntou insolente, cruzando os braços e a olhando por cima.

Ela sorriu envergonhada, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Rachel não era sua garota, mas desde que contara para Santana e Brittany que tinha sentimentos além de amizade para com ela — num ponto durante a semana Michael e a dos Dias dos Namorados —, elas não paravam de lhe encher com isso. Era "sua hobbit" para lá, "sua nariguda" para cá, e esses eram os apelidos mais amigáveis vindos de Santana. Brittany se contentava em apenas chamar Rachel de "sua garota".

— É, Quinn! — concordou Brittany animada, quase soltando as mãos da cadeira outra vez. — Nós podemos fazer um número de cadeira de rodas de novo, como em _Proud Mary_, só que sem essa música sobre rios, e o Artie poderia ajudar você a montar a coreografia, e no fim...

— Não, Brittany, obrigada — recusou Quinn delicadamente. — Eu vou fazer isso por conta própria.

Santana agachou para ficar na altura de seus olhos. Quinn bufou. Das coisas chatas de estar numa cadeira de rodas, a pior delas era ter as pessoas se curvando para falar com você. Ela não sabia como Artie agüentava durante todos aqueles anos.

— Posso perguntar como vai fazer isso? — questionou Santana calmamente, ou o mais calmo que ela podia.

— Não — disse Quinn categórica.

Santana não iria intervir no seu relacionamento que não havia sequer começado com Rachel. A garota teria que esperar um pouco para ver as coisas dando certo. Um bip no seu celular, no entanto, varreu as garotas de sua cabeça: Judy estava lhe esperando do lado de fora do colégio para que pudessem ir à fisioterapia.

— Me levem para fora, por favor — pediu Quinn relutante. Odiava ter que exigir ajuda das outras pessoas. Isso simplesmente não era com ela. — Minha mãe está aqui, tenho que ir à fisioterapia.

A expressão de Santana mudou drasticamente.

— Então sua mãe tá no colégio? — Ela olhou para a namorada. — Vamos, Britt, tem um monte de coisa que eu quero conversar com a Sra. Fabray.

* * *

No começo da manhã do outro dia, Quinn achou que Santana tinha até sido boazinha com sua mãe. Sua amiga não xingou em espanhol e nem avançou em Judy — mesmo que Brittany tivesse arranjando de forma misteriosa um bastão de baseball. Apenas gritou com ela para que da próxima vez em que Quinn entrasse em coma, ela deixasse seus outros amigos visitá-la.

Ao chegar da fisioterapia, Quinn não ligou para Rachel. Desejava muito falar com ela, pedir uma explicação, mas percebeu tarde da noite que Rachel não lhe devia nada. As duas não tinham um relacionamento amoroso, e Quinn tinha que encarar que a garota a veria para sempre como sua melhor amiga. Essa era a triste verdade.

— Droga! — Quinn exclamou durante o intervalo entre o segundo e o terceiro período, lutando para pegar um livro de História Antiga em seu armário. Na cadeira de rodas, ela não conseguia alcançar sequer a primeira prateleira direito.

Mãos surgiram na terceira prateleira e pegaram vários livros seus. Quinn olhou para cima e se deparou com uma Rachel a encarando com a expressão triste. Ela olhou os exemplares e entregou a Quinn o livro de História que queria.

— Você tem que trocar de armário, Quinn — sugeriu Rachel num tom de funeral. Quinn apertou os olhos: alguma coisa estava diferente na garota que amava. — Figgins pode te dar um novo.

— Eu sei — respondeu a garota emburrada, colocando o livro que Rachel lhe dera no colo e preparando para sair, sofrendo para fechar a porta do armário. — Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

Ela não queria ajuda de ninguém. Metade das coisas conseguia sozinha, abrir um armário e pegar seus livros também era um desafio a ser cumprido. Quinn colocou as mãos, envoltas por luvas emprestadas por Artie, nas rodas e saiu rodando em direção à próxima aula. No entanto, antes que pudesse dar duas voltas nas rodinhas, Rachel a segurou.

— Precisamos conversar — falou Rachel num murmúrio. Com o corredor praticamente vazio, ficou difícil para ela fingir não ter ouvido.

Quinn engoliu em seco. Ela prometera a Santana que consertaria as coisas naquele dia sem exceção. Mas agora que Rachel estava parada atrás dela, segurando seu braço com tanta força que chegava a doer, as coisas não pareciam ser tão fáceis de ser consertadas. Respirou fundo e desvencilhou da garota, virando-se para ela outra vez, sua conhecida expressão de pura vadia da época das Cheerios voltando ao seu rosto.

— Você me ignorou ontem durante o Glee Club inteiro — começou Rachel num suspiro só —, não disse tchau para mim e foi embora sem me avisar. Tem ideia do quanto de tempo que fiquei aqui te esperando?

Quinn desviou o olhar dos enormes olhos de Rachel, que agora brilhavam de lágrimas. O sinal já tocara há tempos, mas nenhuma das duas estava interessadas em voltar às salas.

— O que foi, hein? — indagou Rachel, dando um ultimato. — Por que você tá de mal comigo? Sou sua melhor amiga, Quinn, me lembro de você ter dito isso para aquela enfermeira, o que aconteceu...?

— Eu gosto de você, Rachel — interrompeu Quinn, surpresa com suas próprias palavras. Ela levantou os olhos para Rachel; estavam perdidos. — Não como eu gosto da Santana ou do Artie, eu gosto _mesmo_ de você, saca? E-eu...

Quinn desistiu de falar, sabia que não agüentava mais. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e curtos, começando a se arrepender do que falara. Parabéns, Fabray, sua mente dizia. Estragou sua amizade com a garota mais linda do mundo por um motivo egoísta. Novamente.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou, quebrando o silêncio inquietante.

Quinn deu ré com a cadeira, procurando se afastar da confusa Rachel Berry no meio do corredor. Iria para Yale sozinha. Sua melhor amiga não a visitaria na sua faculdade por que teria medo dela. Quinn não iria para New York visitá-la por que Rachel estaria muito ocupada tendo um de seus ataques de loucura por que sua melhor amiga estava apaixonada por ela.

— Dois meses atrás, nesse mesmo corredor, você me perguntou se eu havia cantado aquela música nas Regionais para o Finn, e apenas para ele — ponderou Rachel, saindo do choque. Quinn, por outro lado, continuou rolando com a cadeira para dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. — Eu não estava.

Quinn parou a cadeira tão rápido que suas mãos arderam com a fricção. Ela queria dar a volta e encarar Rachel, pedindo uma explicação, mas antes disso, ouviu passos fortes no corredor e então, Rachel parava na ajoelhada na sua frente, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

Quinn pensou que Rachel faria um discurso sobre como a amava acima de todas as outras coisas no planeta — incluindo Finn Hudson —, mas ela fez coisa melhor: igualou a altura de seus rostos, seus olhos castanhos cintilando, e inclinou-se sobre ela para colar seus lábios num selinho demorado (que custou as duas uma semana de detenção depois).

O corpo inteiro de Quinn formigou, não só as mãos ou os braços, mas também suas pernas e os pés. Quando se separaram, Quinn sentia os dedos dos pés. Com dificuldade, dentro das sapatilhas, ela os moveu lentamente. Quinn riu, tentou explicar para Rachel o que acontecia com seu corpo naquele momento, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela só ria e ria, e Rachel queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e um dos professores de uma das salas do corredor as viu matando aula, e elas foram mandadas para a sala do diretor Figgins, mas Quinn não se importava.

Por que estava carregando Rachel na cadeira de rodas. Porque as duas iriam passar por aquilo juntas. Por que elas passariam o inverno no Central Park.

Por que Quinn estaria andando antes mesmo que percebesse.


End file.
